eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 07:22, 11 October 2006 (CEST) Refreshing Is anyone else having this problem? Basically, after editing a page, when looking at it under "article" I see the unedited version. The text in the edit page is fine, as is the preview... but it seems that the actual page remains "old" for some time. I'm wondering if this is a known problem, or if it's something on my end? I'm using Firefox 1.5 on Windows XP, if that helps. --Lordebon 02:34, 19 November 2006 (CET) :Anytime this has happened to me, simply clearing my cache has fixed the problem. Try holding down the shift key while refreshing the page to see if that does it for you. --Kodia 04:04, 19 November 2006 (CET) Factions Question: Should all the factions include the "The" as it shows in-game, or are we purposely leaving that off for sake of sortability? --Lordebon 19:39, 7 February 2007 (CET) :Right now our listed naming conventions say that we leave off the preceeding words (a, an, the) for factions.--Kodia 21:48, 7 February 2007 (CET) ::K, thats what I thought. Thanks... I'll fix the one I switched over (before I thought about how they're almost all "The ___"). --Lordebon 01:06, 8 February 2007 (CET) drops when filling in drops for mobs, should we list EVERY adept1/master and advanced recipe book? afiak, the recipes are random across the board, determined only by level of the mob. dont know if a1/m's are the same, or are tied somehow to mobtype (doubtful) --Uberfuzzy 08:28, 21 March 2007 (CET) :For the most part, we have no stated policy on this. My personal opinion is that if we listed *every* drop, we'd have to list all the trash crap too. I think we need to list the set piece armor, the unique and semi-rare armor, and then list things like "various Master 1 spells" or "various Adept 1" spells. And that's only assuming we want to list the "various" stuff at all. I'd venture to say that 99% of the mobs listed in our database only list the set piece, unique, and rare armor at present. I'm ok with keeping it that way.--Kodia 12:49, 21 March 2007 (CET) smithering the armor Armorsmith -> Armorer most of the wiki iswas smith, the game is er --Uberfuzzy 00:59, 6 April 2007 (CEST) I vote go with the most prevalent in game.--Kodia 04:44, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :good, cuz i kinda already took care of most of it. just need flo to change the All*Cats stuff --Uberfuzzy 04:48, 6 April 2007 (CEST) ::Agreed. I had noticed the issue too but had yet to do anything about it, figuring those involved in that section would fix it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:03, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :::just need you to poke at those magical All*Cats templates to fix those. there should be all the proper redirects in place to handle stragglers. --Uberfuzzy 16:52, 6 April 2007 (CEST) ::::found them, fixed. heh, thought those would have been protected. with any luck, the armorsmith should me no more! --Uberfuzzy 18:30, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Fortunately, or unfortunately, although I intended to protect ALL my templates, or at least the key ones, I did miss protecting a few. I will correct this one now. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:37, 6 April 2007 (CEST) just wanted to let everyone know, this process is(i'm about 99% sure) complete. i left the 1 redirect in at armorsmith->cat:armorer because 2 people's user pages link to it, i feel odd editing someone's main user page. this talk block can safely removed/archived --Uberfuzzy 08:28, 12 April 2007 (CEST) help? i need some help, a rollback or something. Category:Gods someone anonymous has done some edit, and in effect rolled back the whole page to about 2 weeks ago. --Uberfuzzy 02:36, 11 April 2007 (CEST) :Confirmed, checked, and fixed. Edit away!--Kodia 02:53, 11 April 2007 (CEST) a proposal of class Flo redid the EquipInformation a while back to mimic the ingame window, but theres something thats not quite right. The problem, with this is that the game no longer references the classes, only archtype and subclass. When people use the class templates (ie, AllSummonerCats) to print and categorize stuff, it prints the literal "All Summoners". For the informed (mostly the people that are filling the wiki out and using the classcat templates) they know what a class is, for the masses who just play the game, no one knows what classes are anymore. i'm not saying remove all references to the classes from the wiki, just the display. my proposal: change the AllCLASSCats templates to instead print the classes used, just like in game. a AllSummonerCats|Equipment|1 would go from All Summoners to Conjurors, Necromancers this would match how the game lists things. i talked briefly with flo about this, since he would be the one doing the work. he suggested posting it here and getting some input. --Uberfuzzy 17:52, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :Yes, I would definitely like to see this implemented. I've mentioned this a couple of times, and have even thought about editing the templates myself to reflect this change, but decided I should let Flo make the decision since they're his templates :-p You have my vote. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 19:15, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :Oh, also, don't forget Tradeskill classes ;) --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 19:19, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :Thanks to my new Template:SubclassLink I am about to have to edit all the AllCats anyway, so I will make this change. Only the Archetype level will remain condensed. So if all 6 Fighter cats are included it will say All Fighters, just as it does in-game. And although Class will be linked, only the subclasses will be displayed when less than a full archtype. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:34, 13 April 2007 (CEST) :something else that i'd ask/request/point out, isnt it kinda moot to link to the class|stuff like Category: Summoner Equipment. its bad enough when something links to "ALL", having links to all the jobs, the class links are mostly pointless. i cant think of a situation where you would be using them. might be something you want to trim out when redoing the allCLASScats templates. --Uberfuzzy 03:19, 14 April 2007 (CEST) ::I actually do look at the Equipment cat. It will be more useful when I finally figure out how to do Category:Tier 1 Wizard Equipment, etc, within the template. I WILL get it to work sooner or later. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:45, 14 April 2007 (CEST) :::Category:Wizard Equipment yes, is very useful, but when would being able to see Category:Sorcerer Equipment (wizard/warlock) be usefull?--Uberfuzzy 06:08, 14 April 2007 (CEST) outside linking whats the policy on linking to outside sites? i've got alot of very good sources of information sitting in my bookmarks. i'd like to add links to them to the pages here, but not sure whats the norm for that. many of them are full featured things that wouldnt be easy to incorporate and credit here. ie for frostfell or for crafted cloaks. i'l send an email to Niami tomorrow and see what if any things she has to say. as long we dont wholesale gank their content, is there anything anyone can say against a link? if anything we're driving traffic to them oh, its not just traders corners, thers other sites, i just grabbed those 2 for examples for full pages. --fuzzy 10:37, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :As a general rule, linking is just fine. But as with any other page in the system, make it fit, make it relevant, and don't make it ugly. Links to outside sources typically occur at the end of an articles main information or at the end of a section within an article. If you can't think of a good place to put a link without making it stick out like a sore thumb, then putting it on the talk/discussion page for that article is *always* an excellent idea. Links don't require their own heading (except on talk pages) because typically you don't need an entire heading to call out a link. I'm confident Naimi would be overjoyed to see us link to her site in various places. But we can also write some of the articles ourselves too. I think that's part of the reason we have our new ''' tag, isn't it? --Kodia 14:43, 17 April 2007 (CEST) ::ok, thats pretty much the answer i expected. thanks --fuzzy 18:33, 17 April 2007 (CEST) unreturned gods i'd like to suggest all the unreturned gods be moved from the category:gods to some something like "unreturned gods" to remove them from the list at the bottom, obscuring the usable gods, and actual articles like "terms of faith". i'll do it, just wanted to get 'approval' before i do so, since it'd be a pain to rollback easily --fuzzy 06:39, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :I don't have a problem with it, as long as we leave ourselves the option for adding gods later. I was the originator of almost all of the Gods information initially. The information was added well before the actual return with the intent of expanding or moving information as necessary. At the time, we didn't know *which* gods would return. But I would like to ensure that even from the list of returned gods you can still get to the list of the unreturned gods (and vice versa).--Kodia 14:40, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::ok, dispite the name sounding... not good, they have been moved to Category: Unreturned Gods which is a subcat of Gods --fuzzy 23:01, 20 April 2007 (CEST) crafted by... when uploading examine pics of crafted things, should we obscure the crafter? --fuzzy 23:03, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :Why? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:05, 21 April 2007 (CEST) ::i dunno, guess its just something ingrained in my head from the ffxi days. in that game, not every item got stamped with the crafter, it took extra effort/resources to do so at crafting, so it was a bit like advertising your skills. on the ffxi wiki it was discouraged to put up pics of signed items. --fuzzy 00:12, 21 April 2007 (CEST) :::I think they should be kept as long as people aren't replacing images already on the site with images that they crafted that had their names on them. Also, as long as it doesn't become like Allakhazam, where people Photoshop their name onto the image. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 17:20, 21 April 2007 (CEST) ::::funny you should mention that site too... i got in on the ground floor of when they started adding pictures of stuff, i'm all over that site--fuzzy 17:35, 21 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Really I don't mind small credits with people's names, but some of them were really out of control. BTW, what server were you on in FFXI? --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 18:44, 21 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::Midgardsormr :::::::Hmm. I played on Valefor... I thought your named seemed familiar from when I first saw you here. I must have seen it on Alla or FFXIclopedia. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 18:57, 21 April 2007 (CEST) magic stuff what makes a item/equipment fall into the "magic" category? Category:Magic Item (Equipment Type) and Category:Magic Item (Item Type) (although mi(it) are most likely charms using the item template) for that matter, what is the proper thing(s) to fill in for dtype if not a weapon? --fuzzy 02:21, 23 April 2007 (CEST) soe and "ingame" art i know we have the for screenshots, but anyone know what SoE's policy is on using other "ingame" images on the wiki? i'm talking about the images used for loading screens, i found 2 really nice ones that have pics of the deitys. i'd like to crop them up and replace the pics for the current worshipable gods, so people can associate better with them (the eq1 pics dont relate much) --fuzzy 05:26, 23 April 2007 (CEST)